RVB VS RWBY: Reboot
by acer1231wilder
Summary: this takes place in Season 17/Reboot, and in Volume 6. the Reds and Blues realize that something is happening. instead they found themselves in another world. where they found them so some new people to fight alongside with. including with a bunch of secrets that they don't know about.
1. Ch 1: The Blood Gulch Crew

A/N: this takes place in season 17/Reboot. well since the real season of Red vs Blue 17 is coming next season.

Red vs Blue universe blood gulch.

 **Tucker** was on the base looking to sell that he did something wrong.

god dammit what have I just done. **Tucker** said to himself.

Flashback Begin

(they went back in time to stop Washington for getting shot in the neck, however when they stop the soldier who going to shoot Washington in the neck. however when they stopped the soldier from shooting Washington in the neck. it caused a Time Paradox causing the timeline to reboot.)

Flashback End

god dammit, sister this is all your fault. **Tucker** said to himself.

then **Jenkins** came up to the base and watch towords **Tucker**.

hey what's up? **Jenkins** asked **Tucker**.

nothing much. **Tucker** replied to **Jenkins**.

 **Tucker** look at it with his new color armor.

nice color army you got there. **Tucker** said to **Jenkins**.

thanks green is the new color, and also for good luck. **Jenkins** said to **Tucker**.

yeah it's a lot better and the other color. **Tucker** said to **Jenkins**.

the portal opened, Lupin the third and his gang along with the Crystal Gems.

oh hey guys it's been a long time. **Tucker** said to **Lupin**.

yeah it has been a really long time. **Lupin** replied to **Tucker**.

who's the new guy? **Jigen** said, pointing at **Jenkins**.

actually I'm the new member of blue team, and my name is Jenkins. **Jenkins** said introducing himself to them.

I really like your color. **Peridot** said to **Jenkins**.

thanks for the compliments. **Jenkins** replied to **Peridot**.

things have really changed. **Goemon** said.

where is caboose? **Pearl** asked.

come to think of it I miss that blue idiot. **Lupin** said.

he's coming around soon. **Tucker** replied to **Lupin**.

well that's a relief. **Lapis** said.

well almost all of the gang just almost here together.

 **Grif** and **Simmons** were on the cliff spying on them.

when you know the rest of everyone else is here. **Simmons** said to **Grif**.

including Lupin and his gang and the Crystal Gems are here. **Simmons** replied to **Grif**.

we should tell Sarge about this. **Grif** said to **Simmons**.

yes, he is going to know about this. **Simmons** replied to **Grif**.

 **Simmons** and **Grif** both run back to Red Base.

so what should we do now? **Amethyst** said.

well we should definitely check up on the reds. **Lupin** said.

well I mean Sarge has been acting a little bit easy on us. **Tucker** explained to **Lupin**.

well that's a great thing. **Jigen** said.

he dropped the whole red vs blue thing. **Goemon** said to **Jigen**.

are you sure about this, leader. **Jenkins** asked **Tucker**.

well I guess now you are as leader of blue team. **Lupin** said to **Tucker**.

it's a message from command. **Tucker** explains to them.

well good on you. **Pearl** said.

well let's get going. **Lupin** said to them.

everyone went to red base, to talk to the Reds.

 **Lupin** and everyone stopped at Red base when **Sarge** came out along with **Grif** and **Simmons**.

has been a very long time. **Sarge** said to **Lupin**.

the same for you old man. **Lupin** said to **Sarge**.

I guess I really am getting old. **Sarge** said to **Lupin**.

so what should we do now to get our memories back? **Simmons** said.

what about that when wind mill thing. **Lupin** said to **Simmons**.

the Reds and Blues were surprised that they remembered.

when **Tex** was there when **O'Malley** create an army of robots with **Lopez**.

that place did brought back a lot of memories. **Simmons** said.

then it's decided we should go. **Tucker** said.

then let's go to the windmill facility. **Garnet** said.

cave over there can be the way to the windmill. **Lapis** said, pointing at The cave.

don't forget don't forget to bring the robot kit. **Pearl** said to **Sarge**.

of course we did not forget to build Lopez. **Sarge** said to **Pearl**.

they went to the cave to get to the windmill facility.

RWBY universe: train crash area.

 **Ruby** was picking up the bullets from the crash.

 **Yang** can be heard complaining as she struggles to getBumblebeeout of the snow.

Great! This is just great! We're stranded, we lost a third of our party, and we've gained a defenseless old lady! **Yang** said with rage.

With one final heave, **Yang** manages to extricate Bumblebee, but falls over to the ground, with her motorcycle following suit as she's partially covered in snow.

My name is Maria Calavera, and I am not defenseless! I'm just a little hard of hearing. And blind without my eyes, that are indesperateneed of repair. **Maria** said.

(taps on her prosthetics, which open wide and close, before opening narrowly again.)

Okay, I'm starting to see your point. **Maria** said disappointed.

Yang, knock it off, will ya? If we lose our cool now, we'll just be inviting even more Grimm. **Qrow** said to **Yang**.

Does that even matter? Apparently, we've been attracting Grimm ever since we left Haven. **Blake** said to **Qrow**.

Oh, andhowcould I forget about that? **Yang** asked **Qrow**.

(turns to Oscar)What happened to "no more lies and half truths"? **Yang** said to **Oscar**.

Yeah, I think it's time we got an explanation... **Oscar** replied to **Yang**.

 **Oscar's** eyes glow as control of his body is switched to **Ozpin** , who furrows his brow at **Yang's** accusations.

I did not lieto you... **Ozpin** said to **Yang**.

Well youcertainlydidn't tell us everything about the Relic. **Weiss** said to **Ozpin**.

Please, now is not the time. **Ozpin** said to **Weiss**.

No, we're past that! I wanna know why you'restillnot telling us everything! **Yang** said to **Ozpin**.

however when they stop, they heard multiple screams coming from above.

what the heck!? **Qrow** said confused.

where doe screams coming from? **Ruby** said.

I think they're coming from up there. **Weiss** said, pointing up in the sky.

Lupin the 3rd and the gang and the Crystal Gems including the Reds and Blues fell down in the snow.

oh my aching head. **Lupin** said in pain.

my back. **Tucker** said in more pain.

actually we landed on snow. **Simmons** said to **Tucker**.

oh right. **Tucker** replied to **Simmons**.

 **Tucker** remember another memory that happened a long time ago.

um guys... **Amethyst** said pointing at Team RWBY.

hey there. **Jenkins** said to them.

well I guess this is very odd. **Jigen** said.

well looks like we got ourselves some more company. **Blake** said.

are those guys in armor were wearing Atlas type? **Weiss** said.

I'm first of all this is not Atlas, it's actually UNSC. **Simmons** replied to **Weiss**.

what's a UNSC? **Ruby** asked curious.

actually the UNSC government is from America. known as space Marines that go into space. **Tucker** explained to them.

that is pretty, interesting. **Ozpin** said.

would you mind telling us where we are? **Lupin** asked them.

actually you are in remnant. **Ozpin** replied to **Lupin**.

wait, remnant it's another planet. **Pearl** said.

ah, fuck! **Grif** said in shock.

which we are in another planets. **Garnet** said to **Grif**.

*like chorus* **Tucker** whispered to himself.

(then a memory came back to me, what do you remember the war on chorus happen.)

is something wrong with you? **Yang** asked **Tucker**.

no nothing, feels like a memory is coming back. **Tucker** replied to **Yang**.

Opening the begin

(Ace Attorney Season 2 Opening)

showing a Walther p38

and showing revolver/Core Killer

Trapped me in your lies…

a bright light was pointing at **Lupin** covering his face

kyogi ni yogosareta sekai Fake News no ame.

 **Lupin** was walking one side on the left side and **I** was walking on the right side turning the right way.

yobi tsuzuketeta Your Name nogareyou.

 **Chrovos** was timechair watching everything was going.

to hashiru machi sukoshi tachidomari miageta sora wa Blue..

the Reds and Blues, team RWBY fighting against a lot of grimm's alongside Jigen, Goemon and the Crystal Gems.

I know jiyuu wo gouin ni shinjiteita makkuro na gensou wa mou.

me and **Lupin** stopped when we saw **Cinder** in front of us.

owattan da kodoku janai koto ga boku no shouko.

both **Edward** and **Albert** were both pointing their guns at **Cinder**.

uso de katameta Reality benkai no yochi nante nai.

 **Tucker** came face-to-face with **Felix** , for very long time.

Chrovos and the other two gods behind them.

 **I** standing against the mystery man called **Godot**.

kiseki wo tsukitsuke gyakuten Never Ever Lose.

me along with my team, including Lupin the third and his gang, and the Crystal Gems, Reds and Blues and Team RWBY.


	2. Q&A

Questions and Answer

if you guys are ask you one reason why Lupin the Third and and the Crystal Gems are doing in the story.

allow me to give your answer: this took place in the previous fanfiction crossover Lupin the Third VS Red vs Blue.

so that's one reason why the Crystal Gems and Lupin the third and his gang were there.

at the end of season 16 they're universe got rebooted.

after when they were done they have to go back to their world and solve their own mystery.

and that's your answer for this story.


End file.
